Passing Notes and Paper Airplanes
by ThatInvisibleGirl
Summary: So bored, that they start passing dirty notes inside their classes But then, BUSTED! Okay, this is a terrible summary. I admit it. Please read anyway. *smiley face*
1. Algebra

**_Passing Notes and Paper Airplanes._**

**_This may or may not be a one shot. I had a lot of fun writing it, so maybe it will have more chapters. :) Though I did enjoy it, it's not really one of my best pieces of writing, I must say. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. :)_**

* * *

><p>Kurt Hummel was incredibly bored in algebra. So, so, <em>so<em> very bored. He was trying to pay attention, he really was. But algebra was boring, and it made him hungry. Right now, he had a craving for Special K. Or vanilla ice cream. Or something, anything. He was famished, and he needed something to eat. Just twenty more minutes until class was over... He looked up at the chalkboard, not paying much attention to the lesson. Mr. Farnsworth was droning on about _x_ this, and _ab squared_ that... He gaze snapped down to his desk, when he saw something flying onto it. A paper airplane. He opened it.

**Hey babe. ;) -B**

He looked across at his boyfriend, who was looking up at the top of the class nonchalantly. Kurt scribbled a reply.

_What do you want? D: -K_

He reassembled the plane and tossed it back. He only waited for a few seconds for the reply.

**What are you doing tonight? -B**

_Nothing. Why? -K_

**Wanna come 'study' with me? ;D -B**

Kurt glanced over to Blaine, still looking incredibly innocent.

_Sure. What time? -K_

**Midnight? -B**

_Sounds good. What do I need? ;) -K_

**Condoms. ;P I've got the rest. -B**

_The rest being...? -K_

**Handcuffs, whips, etc... ;* -B**

Blaine scrawled his reply messily across the page. He folded the plane together again and launched it over towards the porcelain skinned boy... only for it to swerve and hit Mr. F.

"Mr. Anderson, I see. Will I read this aloud, or will you?"

Blaine shot a panic stricken look filled sheer terror over to Kurt. Kurt one of equal horror back.

"Mr. Anderson?"

"Your pleasure, sir," Blaine deadpanned. Mr. Farnsworth opened the plane painfully slowly. He had a reputation for tormenting his students. He wallowed in their misery. He coughed, and then began reading.

"Hey babe, _semi-colon parentheses dash_ B," he began. "What do you want? D colon dash K. What are you doing tonight? _Dash_ B. Nothing, why? _Dash_ K."

"Are you really going to read all of that aloud?" Kurt asked, with more than a hint a fear in his voice.

"Of course. Where was I... oh yes. Wanna come_ quotation mark_ study _quotation mark_ with me? _Semi-colon_ D _dash-_B. Sure. What time? _Dash_ K. Midnight? _Dash_ B." Their teacher paused. I must say, Mr. Anderson, that midnight is a peculiar time to study..."

At this point, the rest of the class wasn't even trying to contain their giggles and snickers.

"Quiet! Now... Sounds good. What do I need?_ Semi-colon parentheses dash_ K." It was at this point that the colour drained from Mr. Farnsworth's face.

"Aren't you going to finish reading that?" Blaines monotoned.

"Yes. Of course I am. Don't question me, boy!" he growled.

"You might want to start then." Kurt deadpanned.

"Condoms," hissed Mr. F. "_Semi-colon_ P. I've got the rest, _dash_ B."

The whole class erupted into a laughing frenzy, with only Blaine and Kurt remaining stone faced.

"The rest being..?_ Dash K_. Handcuffs, whips... etcetera._ Semi-colon asterisk dash_ B."

At that minute, the bell rang. Saved. The boys ran out the door receiving numerous high-fives and pats on the back.

"We're still on for tonight, though, right?"

"Right."


	2. Poetry

**_Passing Notes and Paper Airplanes._**

**_I'm gonna write more. :) I was thinking of them doing this in different classes, for different reactions, from different teachers. Different students too? For now I'll just leave it at Kurt and Blaine. Anyway... Enjoy the next chapter. And if you review, no spoilers for Night of Neglect! :P Ireland only caught up last week so it's on tonight. Wooo! I hope theres more Klaine. **lessthanthree**_**

* * *

><p>Blaine watched Mrs. Murphy getting way too hot and bothered about Robert Frost at the top of the class. Why did she like him so much? He was dead, right? And she was young and pretty, for a teacher. But nothing compared to that Mr. Shue that he saw at regionals. <em>Wow, whatta hunk<em>. Is it even possible for teachers to be that sexy..?

He really liked poetry class, but they had done this last week and Mrs. Murphy had forgotten. So now they were doing it again. It was almost as bad as algebra. Speaking of algebra... Blaine scribbled a few words in his messy handwriting, folded it, and pass the behind him to Kurt.

**Hullo, dearest. :) -Blaine**

_Hey babe. :) -Kurt_

**How are you? -Blaine**

_Do you want to know? -Kurt_

**Of course I do. -Blaine**

_Horny. ;D -Kurt_

**LOL. Wanna come up to my room tonight then? -Blaine**

_Why? Why not after class? We both have a free period. -Kurt_

**Where? -Blaine**

_Untility closet. Beside the gym. -Kurt_

**What if someone catches us? -Blaine**

_Locks from the inside. -Kurt_

**How would you know?. -Blaine**

_Because we were in there two weeks ago..? -Kurt_

**Oh yeah... :) -Blaine**

"Boys, give me the note."

"You don't want it, miss," Wes tried to save them, but to no avail.

"Give me that note. I want to see what was more interesting than the divine Robert Frost."

Kurt handed the neatly folded piece of paper up to the glaring woman. She unfolded it with her dainty, freshly painted, lady fingers and began reading to herself. A blush rose to her cheeks at the sixth reply. She read on, the blush deepening at every sentence. When she finished, she tossed the note in the trash. She turned to face the note-pass-ees.

"Can't do that boys. I'll be using it."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yeah... most of these will be short. :)<strong>_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**Reviews are love!**_


	3. Gym

**Sorry, I was banned from my own computer to study for my summer exams.**

**Which I failed. I literately wrote "WE DIDN'T DO THIS" and "YOU NEVER SAID THIS WOULD BE ON THE TEST" all over my science exam. **

**Anyway**_**, this whole fic is just invalid because Kurt doesn't go to Dalton anymore.**_

**Fuck.**

**Imma continue this shizz anyway.**

* * *

><p>Gym.<p>

Gym wasn't fair.

How could Kurt look so freakin' sexy in the Dalton regulation gym kit? It was only basketball, and Kurt was surprisingly good. He was on team Gaga, and Blaine had a feeling Kurt had a say in the name. Or more than a say. He probably just told the team that this was their name, and they had to deal with it. Anyway, Kurts team was really good. They were playing team Gavel. Wes's crew, of course. Team Perry and team Shark-Ninja-Awesome-Pirate-Bear were on the benches. It was a tournament. Both of them just played, and Kurt was finished his game in ninety seconds. And then they would have seven minutes together before they had to play again.

Eighty.

Seventy.

One minute.

Fifty.

Oh for the love of sweet Pavorotti, could time go any slower?

Thirty.

Twenty.

10.

"Hey Blaine."

"Heyyy."

"You played really well, I mean like-"

"NO TALKING! WATCH THE GAME!" screamed Coach Lotty as he tossed the ball between the two teams for the throw-in.

Kurt reached behind the bench and pulled his school bag onto his lap. He rummaged for a few seconds, before bering out two pens and a notepad. He offered a choice to Blaine, and he picked the red one, leaving Kurt with the blue.

_What were you saying, before we were so rudely interrupted?_

Blaine stared at the looped handwriting on the sheet. Even his writing was sexy... Blaine lifted his crimson pen and scrawled a short sentence across the page.

**That you were a class act out there.**

_Thanks. *blush*_

**And dead sexy.**

_I know. :P_

**Don't get cocky. :D **

_I think I already did. ;)_

**Yum.**

_You know it._

**I want you right here, right now.**

_On the benches?_

**Obviously.**

_Kinky._

**Good thing I always have condoms on me...;)**

_Cherry flavoured?_

**Of course.**

_We'll use 'em later. ;)_

**When did you have in mind?**

Kurt just lifted his pen to scribble a reply, when he noticed the looming shadow cast over the page. He slowly moved his head up to face the fuming figure. Coach Lotty just grunted and snatched the note. His eyes read the words etched on the page very slowly. Annoyingly slowly. Did the man know how to read, or was he just trolling? He had been reading that thing for about three minutes now. His face seemed to pale at every line he read. Soon, his face was lighter than his snowy moustache.

"Well...boys. That's, uh, interesting," his hand moved up to push his hair out of his face. But he didn't really have much hair, so he just looked like an idiot stroking his bald head.

"Thank you." Blaine smiled, dripping with dappertude.

"Well, I, ah, guh..."

"Yes?" Blaine questioned.

"...just watch the game...please..." Lotty's words neutral, his eyes pleading.

"Can do." Kurt smiled at him.

The grey haired coach just shook his head and went back to reffing the match. There was only about two minutes left before Shark-Ninja-Awesome-Pirate-Bear and Gavel were on, to be replaced by Gaga and Perry.

"Nine o' clock?" Kurt whispered.

"Perfect." came the quick reply.


End file.
